


Granadas y Perlas en el Erebo.

by YueHerondale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Diferentes POV, Hades no estan malo como parece, M/M, promesas por el río Stix, solo necesita salir de su caparazón, ¿Secuestro?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale
Summary: ¿Y si Hades  le hubiera prohibido por el Stix a Nico rescatar a Percy?¿Qué seria de Percy?¿Se libraria?¿O se quedaria atrapado?
Relationships: Hades/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic tengan paciencia, críticas constructivas son aceptadas, si tienen ideas, me encantaría escucharlas/leerlas.

Capitulo 1. Me quedo atrapado en el Hades ¡yey! 

PERCY 

Nico me traiciono...no sé qué pensar, de hecho ya lo esperaba, pero se siente como Luke, horrible, pero qué querra Hades de mi, o no querra de mi, no sé solo puedo pensar en alguien:Mamá, qué dira ella, se va a preocupar mucho y por lo visto(han pasado 12 horas) no saldre pronto.  
Escaparé.   
Tengo unas cadenas en los brazos, intento moverlas o arrancarlas, no funciona, pero encontré con la cerradura y estaba a punto de tocarla cuando...  
"Yo no tocaria eso, Perseus"  
"Hades"  
"Sí"   
"¿Qué quieres de mi?" Mi voz sonaba asustada, como un susurro.   
"Oh!, Perseo de TI nada, pero tu ausencia puede darme mucho y sobre todo, respeto"  
"¿Harás que Nico cumpla la profecia, no?"   
"mmm, la gente no le da suficiente valor a tu intelecto"   
Oh, claro, diga algo que no sé.   
"Perseo, sé más respetuoso y sí puedo leer mentes, sera nejor que te acostumbres"   
"Yoo...no voy a salir, verdad?"   
"A qué te refieres, Perseo?"   
"Qué mientras la profecia siga...vigente no voy a salir del...Erebo,no?"  
"Me sorprende que sepas el nombre de..."  
"Responde"  
"Sí, te quedaras hasta nuevo aviso"   
Escanee la habitación, era una celda, húmeda y sin una cama ni mesa, no habia ventana, seria un pricionero.   
"Aquí?"   
"Al principio, sí te portas bien"   
"¿Portarme bien? ¿Qué soy, un perro?"   
"No Perseo, pero si quieres sobrevivir más te vale hacer lo que digo"  
Me quede en silencio, Hades suspiró y se fue moviendo hacia la salida.   
"Me traurias algo de comida, bebida y una cama?"   
"No seas ingrato"   
"¿Ingrato?"  
"Te deje con vida, es más que suficiente"   
Ahg!!!!!   
"Por favor"   
Se detuvo  
"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste"   
"Ayer"   
Chasque los dedos y pareció comida y un colchon con sábanas.   
"Agua?"  
"Bueno"   
Chasqueo los dedos otra vez y aparecio agua.   
"Gracias" 

Bueno parece que estoy en el Hades¡Yey!


	2. Capitulo 2.Hades piensa sobre Percy Jackson y Percy opina sobre su encierro.

Capitulo 2.Hades piensa sobre Percy Jackson y Percy pina sobre su encierro. 

HADES

Si todo sale bien, obtendré lo que quiero: respeto, solo me molesta mi metodo, Percy Jackson nunca estuvo en mi mente por mucho tiempo, sin embargo no lo odio.  
Corrige eso, odio la ascendencia de Perseus; aunque aún así no quiero dejarlo aquí por la vida, deseo que mis hijos y yo tengamos importancia, pero no que alguien sufra por eso, contrariamente a la creencia popular no me gusta el dolor ni el sufrimiento, solo soy amargado por que me siento solo.  
Espero que Perseo no se vuelva igual que yo. 

PERCY

Ya pasó media hora desde que Hades se fue, tome la comida y el agua, también arregle la cama.   
No sé qur pensar, estoy aquí atrapado, por Hades y...y no voy a volver, no en mucho tiempo, empiezo a pensar en Mamá, en Paul, en Grover, en Annabeth, Clarisse, Silena, en todos mis amigos, mi familia, ¿pensaran que morí? ¿Me olvidarán? ¿Qué pensaran cuando me vean? ¿Ya no perteneceré en ningún lado?   
Lagrimas caen por mi rostro, por frustración, por anhelo y no sé.   
"¿Por qué nunca puedo pertenecer?"  
"¿Por qué siempre me lo quitan?"  
Empiezo a ponerme enojado, frustado, veo los vasos de agua y donde estaba la comida, los tomo y los lanzo co mi mayor fuerza.   
"Te odio!!"  
Mis sentimientos me tambalean, hasta que noto que todo el cuarto está congelado y que esta temblando.  
"¿Qué?"  
No sé que hacer, nada lo hago bien.  
Me acurruco en una esquina y abrazo mis piernas. 

HADES 

Estaba pensando, hasta que todo empieza a temblar.   
Perseo  
Es lo suficiente poderoso como para controlar mi dominio, eso no lo sabía, giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo a su celda.   
Cuando llego, Perseo esta hecho bolita en una esquina, llorando.  
"Perseo, qué está pasando?"Me acerco a él.   
" Alejate de mi "  
Qué, creí qque estaba bien.   
"¿Qué pasó? "  
" Nada"  
"Perseo"  
"Yo-...no volveré a verlos a nadie, no voy a pertenecer, me robaste la vida!¡Te odio!"  
Retrocedí, no se tratar con emociones fuertes, coloco un manto de sueño en él, se queda dormido con lágrimas en los cachetes.  
Esto va a ser algo largo.


	3. Capitulo 3.Pensamientos del Hades

Capitulo 3.Pensamientos del Hades.

HADES

Ahora que Perseo esta dormido, puedo pensar, se veia muy bien, ahora no puede ni verme, veo su forma dormida, respirando tranquilamente, podría dejarlo así por los años; pero eso solo hará que me odie más.   
Resporo con dificultad y levanto el manto de sueño. 

"Qué?" "Tú"  
"Perseo qué te pasó?"  
"..."  
"Perseo"  
"Pienso que aun cuando me devuelvas no será lo mismo"  
"Qué dices, si lo será"  
"No-respondio en un susurro-no los conoceré, sere un extra, no...no encajaré"  
Me quede en silencio.   
"Pero si tu eres muy agradable"  
"Solo con ellos, somos fsmilia, nunca...nunca he tenido un amigo que no este relacionado conmigo"  
"¿Puedes...puedes irte?"  
"Qué?"  
"Vete"  
Me fui, con el pensamiento pesado.


	4. Escape o lo intento por Percy Jackson y No escaparas ¿o si? por Hades

Capitulo 4.Escape o lo intento por Percy Jackson y no lo escaparas ¿o si? Por Hades

PERCY

No me quedaré, huire, no volveré al mundo mitológico, Nico... Nico y todos los hijos de Hades pueden ser lo que quieran,pero quiero ser libre, quiero ver a Mamá, a Paul, a Grover, a Annabeth y a todos y...me mudaré a un barco!! Y viajaré.  
Tengo que quitarme las cadenas, coloque mis manos y cerré los ojos, sintiendo las partículas de agua y las reorganize para abrir el candado.  
"Gracias Stolls"  
Me dirijí a la puerta y la abrí, vi afuera y vi una luz, debería salir, pero soy curioso, fui y encontre la cosa más hermosa del mundo o inframundo?, un jardin de plata, oro y bronze y piedras preciosas. Me sente junto a un árbol y comtemple la vista.

HADES

Sé que no deberia visitarlo, pero su desesperación era muy grande. Me teletransporte a su celda.  
"Perseo, sé que no..."  
"Rayos, se escapó"  
Tengo que encontrarlo pero...  
"Amm, Señor Hades?"  
No un espectro.  
"Sí?"  
"Emm, Teseo volvio a meterse a los jardines de Persefone"  
Eh? Espera!! Perseo y Teseo son iguales!!  
"Yo iré, gracias"  
"Oh, a claro."  
Cuando llegue Perseo estaba acostado durmiendo en un arbol me acerque y...Perseo abrió los ojos, asustado cuando me vio, intentó huir, pero lo tome de hombros y no lo solté.  
"Hades, no quiero estar aquí no, no quiero, déjame ir, todo irá bien, no me meteré con nadie y yo solo quiero ver a Mamá"  
"No"  
"Te odio!!!"  
"Perseo entiende si no-note las lágrimas en sus mejillas- si no te encuentran aceptarán a Nico, si lo hacen te arrastraran y quedaremos en el olvido."  
Perseo no respondio solo asintió temblando con lagrimas en los ojos, me agarró la camisa con las manos en puños.  
" Quiero volver a casa" Susurra entre llantos.  
Eso me rompió el corazón, no ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya se esta rompiendo.  
"Lo sé" No quiero regresarlo a la celda, lo llevaré a un cuarto. "Descansa"  
"No quiero volver ahí"  
"No lo harás, te llevaré a una habitación, puedes bañarte, qué opinas?"  
"Suena bien"  
"Cierra los ojos"  
Con los ojos una vez cerrados lo lleve a su habitación, lo coloque en la cama. Perseo cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió uniforme.  
"Perseo, creeme que si hubiera otra forma, la usaría"  
Con el corazón pesado, me fui a mi junta con Thanatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor digan su opinion.


	5. Me amenazan con cortarme el agua o ahogarme por robo

Capitulo 5.Me amenazan por cortarme el agua o ahogarme por robo.

HADES  
Una vez que termino la junta con Thanatos me dirijí a mi cuarto, estaba en la puerta cuando...  
"HADES!!!"  
"Si?, Poseidon a qué debo tu visita?"  
"Tu lo sabes muy bien, quiero a mi hijo"  
"Eh?Tu hijo no esta aquí"  
"No mientas"  
"Bueno está aquí y?"  
"Devuelvelo"  
"No"  
"Lamentaras no devolverlo, tus rios se secaran y la tierra sangrará, luego todo obtendra agua y..."  
"Papá??" Perseo  
"Percy, ven, te voy a sacar de aquí"  
Voltee a ver y vi como los ojos de Perseo se iluminaron y...y luego volteó a verme, vi culpa en sus ojos, pero sobretodo tristeza, murmuró un 'lo siento', por su mala suerte, no podra opinar.Justo cuando se le iba a acercar, hablé.  
" No puedes darle órdenes a nadie en mi dominio, Perseo NO te muevas" Vi como sus ojos se abrían y bajaba la mirada con los ojos brillantes.  
"Es MI hijo, no quiere estar aquí, no quiere y tú lo obligas, por favor, déjalo ir"  
"No"  
"Entonces me da igual con o sin tu permiso, me lo llevaré"Suspiré, solo había un curso de acción, lo siento Perseo.  
" Entonces no me dejas otra opción, Perseo VEN "  
Perseo se acerco lentamente, con curiosidad en los ojos." Abre la boca"  
"No, hermano, eso no, no, por..."  
"Tú me obligaste"  
Los ojos de Perseo se abrieron a causa de nuestras palabras, empezó a negar con la cabeza intentò retroceder, pero lo agarré del brazo.  
"Hades, no, por favor, Hades, no quiero" Lo mire inexpresivo.  
"ABRE LA BOCA" Su boca se abrió, lágrimas caían por su rostro, coloque 12 semillas y lo hice masticar, ignorando los llantos y temblores de Perseo y los gritos de Poseidon.  
"Puedes irte Poseidon" Con una mirada iracunda se fue. Perseo se libero de mi agarre y empezó a sollorar a LLORAR, temblando vigorosamente.  
"Levantate"  
"No"  
"Qué?"  
"Me quitaste mi libertad, no tendrás nada más"  
"Esperaba no hacer esto" Nos teletransporte a su habitación, de inmediato se aventó a su cama, sollozando.  
"Te quiero ver mañana a las 8:00 am"  
"Creí que podía confiar en ti" Susurro.  
Me fui, arrepintiendome de mi decisión.


	6. Me amenazan con cortarme el agua o ahogarme por robo

Capitulo 5.Me amenazan por cortarme el agua o ahogarme por robo.

HADES  
Una vez que termino la junta con Thanatos me dirijí a mi cuarto, estaba en la puerta cuando...   
"HADES!!!"  
"Si?, Poseidon a qué debo tu visita?"  
"Tu lo sabes muy bien, quiero a mi hijo"  
"Eh?Tu hijo no esta aquí"  
"No mientas"  
"Bueno está aquí y?"  
"Devuelvelo"  
"No"  
"Lamentaras no devolverlo, tus rios se secaran y la tierra sangrará, luego todo obtendra agua y..."   
"Papá??" Perseo  
"Percy, ven, te voy a sacar de aquí"  
Voltee a ver y vi como los ojos de Perseo se iluminaron y...y luego volteó a verme, vi culpa en sus ojos, pero sobretodo tristeza, murmuró un 'lo siento', por su mala suerte, no podra opinar.Justo cuando se le iba a acercar, hablé.   
" No puedes darle órdenes a nadie en mi dominio, Perseo NO te muevas" Vi como sus ojos se abrían y bajaba la mirada con los ojos brillantes.  
"Es MI hijo, no quiere estar aquí, no quiere y tú lo obligas, por favor, déjalo ir"  
"No"  
"Entonces me da igual con o sin tu permiso, me lo llevaré"Suspiré, solo había un curso de acción, lo siento Perseo.  
" Entonces no me dejas otra opción, Perseo VEN "  
Perseo se acerco lentamente, con curiosidad en los ojos." Abre la boca"  
"No, hermano, eso no, no, por..."  
"Tú me obligaste"  
Los ojos de Perseo se abrieron a causa de nuestras palabras, empezó a negar con la cabeza intentò retroceder, pero lo agarré del brazo.   
"Hades, no, por favor, Hades, no quiero" Lo mire inexpresivo.  
"ABRE LA BOCA" Su boca se abrió, lágrimas caían por su rostro, coloque 12 semillas y lo hice masticar, ignorando los llantos y temblores de Perseo y los gritos de Poseidon.  
"Puedes irte Poseidon" Con una mirada iracunda se fue. Perseo se libero de mi agarre y empezó a sollorar a LLORAR, temblando vigorosamente.   
"Levantate"  
"No"  
"Qué?"  
"Me quitaste mi libertad, no tendrás nada más"  
"Esperaba no hacer esto" Nos teletransporte a su habitación, de inmediato se aventó a su cama, sollozando.  
"Te quiero ver mañana a las 8:00 am"  
"Creí que podía confiar en ti" Susurro.  
Me fui, arrepintiendome de mi decisión.


	7. Capitulo 7.Gritos de desesperación y odio.

Capitulo 7.Gritos de odio y desesperación.

HADES  
Son las 8:45 am y Perseo no ha venido, no es de esperar, pero tenía mis esperanzas, quería animarlo, pero dudo que este muy...animado para eso. Me teletransporte, encontré una figura entre las mantas, sollozando y temblando notablemente, tenía las manos enmarañadas en el cabello, que por lo que vi estaba humedo.  
"Perseo"Llorò más fuerte, negando con la cabeza y haciendose más pequeño.  
" Perseo, sé que no quieres verme, pero...pero necesito que me escuches, tuve mis razones para darte las granadas, tal vez no las comprendas pero las tuve y...y hay muchas cosas que disfrutaras aquí..."  
"Como qué?"Perseo finamente se había volteado, sus hombros estaban hundidos, sus ojos rojos y apagados, pero había algo, algo que no creí haber visto jamás en sus ragos ni en los de su padre, al menos no dirigidos hacia mí; ira y calculo frío, era lo que llamaban'la paz antes de la tormenta', "Oh, ya sé el sol, o Persefone- me tense ante sus palabras- o amigos?, tus TAN queridos campos y reinos, tus dominios, - no veia una trampa solo odio- qué podria disfrutar un hijo de Poseidon aquí en tierra de muertos, donde no veo la más mínima pisca de mis orígenes, donde los lagos estan contaminados por almas y su ferviente odio a los olimpicos? Ah y POR SUPUESTO a sus hijos"  
Vi lo que hacía me decia que no, que no me querria, pero sobre todo parecia decir que no debio de haber confiado en mí, declaró traición y no perdón.  
Respiré con fuerza, tenia que ser duro, tenía QUE.  
"Perseo, te recomiendo que te acostumbres, por que no saldras de aquí JAMAS, y estás en MI dominio, comportate como tal, traté de ser amable, pero no entiendes-escuché un sollozo, ví como se hacía pequeño y murmuraba, cada vez más fuerte...  
" TE ODIO!!!, CÓMO CREES QUE ME COMPORTE, ME ARRESBASTE mi VIDA Y AHORA QUIERES QUE TE QUIERA QU SEA FELIZ, CÓMO SI, como si no hubiera pasado nada" Rompió en llanto, abrazandosé.  
Me sentí culpable, pero no sabia qué hacer.   
Me acerqué y traté de colocar mi mano, pero solo se alejó, me mordí el labio. Probaré el plan B.   
"Perseo sé que soy algo insensible, pero creeme que no lo hice por malas razones, solo que no sé como tratar, y y, tu padre te iba a alejar, iba a alejarme de...del respeto, y yo sé que es egoista, pero quiero que seas feliz, quiero que estes bien, sé que no es lo mismo pero...pero puedo hacer lo mejor, yo...podría traer maestros, estarías al tanto de tu educación y podrías platicar con Elyseum, Persefone no tendría problema de hablar contigo y...y te contruiré un lago de agua salada y las mejores piedras preciosas y... "Sentí su mano agarrando la mia, mire su rostro tenia una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa, aprto mi mano.  
" Gracias, eso...eso me gustaría, pero esto no significa que te perdone, solo significa que tienes otra oportunidad"  
Asentí emocionado.   
Lo despedí y aparecí comida, que Perseo comio con alegría o por los menos hambre. Luego me fui y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.   
Tendría que trabajar duro, pero lo lograré.


	8. Estabas DÓNDE??

Capitulo 8.Estabas dónde???  
HADES  
Ha pasado un día desde que pasó todo, son las 4pm,así que...iré a verlo.  
Me teletransporte a su cuarto y no vi nada.  
"No, no otra ves"  
"Otra vez qué?" Oh gracias  
"Nada solo dónde estabas"  
"Ah, pues considere lo que dijiste y fui a Elíseo"  
Vi la enorme sonriza en su rostro y su honestidad.  
"Y te gusto?"  
"Me encantó!!, conocí a un montón de gente y me hice amigo de algunos, no es genial?"

"Emm, sí, pero no consideraste avisarme??"  
"Yoo..no"  
"Esta bien solo avisame la próxima vez,pero por qué no me aviste hoy?"   
"Sí, es que me dijeron que Persefone ya venía y es bueno, finales de otoño y...mañana empieza el invierno y entonces eso significa que viene y...creí que estabas ocupado" Oh, PERSEFONE VIENE!!! Ow, sí estamos peleados, ella le dijo a Zeus dónde encontrar a Maria y ella ni siquiera lo hizo por celos, nuestro romance se acabó a finales de la ilustración, desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos, pero ella mató a María, no se le puede perdonar, ella, yo la amaba, su ferocidad, su voz, oh y...  
"Hades, estás...estás bien?" Se me acerco lentamente y acarició mi mejilla"Si no quieres estar solo está bien, solo no sea taaan gruñon, ok?  
"Eh? No soy gruñon" Se rió y me alboroto el cabello.  
"Claro y me prometiste un lago, no?"  
Aggh.   
"El sabado." Hizo un pichero, pero me sonrió, hasta que vi sus ojos, brillando levemente, pero como una llama a medio apagar. Hice una mueca esta fingiendo, esta mintiendo y...y no me di cuento.  
"Perseo?"   
"Mm?"  
"Dónde estuviste?"  
"..."  
"Perseo, necesito que me digas, vamos sé que no me quieres, pero dime"  
"Yo ya te lo dije fui a Eliseum"  
"No, no lo hiciste, te confunden con Teseo, no avisaron nada"  
"..."  
"Perseo, dime a dónde fuiste"  
"Yo, no no, no yo"  
"Perseo, confia en mi, dime"El me miro con odio, no confiaba en mi, mintió todo este tiempo, me engañó, jugó conmigo, la ira se coloco en mi mente, invadiendolo todo como fuego.   
" Dime"  
"No"  
Lo tome por el brazo, sacandole un grito, empezó a forcejear.  
"DÓNDE ESTABAS??" Lo aprete más fuerte, se resistió durante unos minutos hasta que aprete tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
"DÓNDE ESTABAS??"  
"En tu jardin, en el Lethe, los ríos, los campos, los registros." Dijo llorando.  
"Y qué hacias?" Guardo silencio hasta que aprete su muñeca.  
"ESCAPAR, quería escapar, por favor suelta...suelta mi mano duele, duele mucho, sueltala, suueeltala dueele mucho, por favor"  
Estaba iracundo, pero solté su mano y él al intante se alejo de mi. Seguía llorando, se abrazo las piernas y bajo la cabeza.   
"Querias escapar-me burle-no puedes, le perteneces al Erebo, al Hades, no podrás escapar jamás, niño tonto" Me preparé mentalmente para gritos, pero nunca llegaron, solo sollozos y llantos.  
"Perseo?" No respondió, me acerque a él, tenia un charco alrededor, un charco rojo, pero temblaba notablemente, tenia los ojos cerrados contra largas pestañas.  
"Perseo, hablame"No respondio, estaba preocupado, pero luego levantó el rostro, habia un plan en sus ojos.   
" Quieres que alguièn te hable no?, no quieres estar solo, por eso sigo vivo-sonrió maniáticamente- no volveras a escuchar mi voz"Con eso se llevo las manos al cuello y susurro algo, no entendí nada hasta que vi la esfera brillante saliendo de allí, trate de acercarme más, pero sorprendentemente su magia me retuco en mi sitio, cerró los ojos y vi como pequeñas escas se formaban, como su propio cuerpo mutaba y cambiaba a ser marino, vi como sus manos se envolvian alrededor de algo y como lo colocaba en su mano izquierda, rápidamente formando un brazalete. Me sonrió.   
"Cómo lo supiste?" Pero él ya se iba, en ese momento entendí que no ontendría respuesta suya hasta que me perdonara, es un hechizo reversible, pero necesita un proposito.  
Me levante de mi sitio.   
"Perseo, en serio siento que tuvieras que hacer esto"  
"Se detuvo, pero luego siguió, sin parar, lejos, lejos de mi.


	9. Nico viene de visita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya han pasado meses desde el último capitulo.

Capitulo 9.Nico viene de visita.

NICO  
Hoy voy a visitar a mi padre y...y a Percy, probablemente me odie o no quiera hablarme, pero necesito sacar esto de mi. Me teletransporte al inframundo, inundandome con su olor a azufre, flores secas y granadas, me dirijo a su catillo, que parece un copia del olimpico pero de obsidiana, metales preciosos y piedras preciosas. Abro las puertas del castillo de Hades, que estaban vigilados por esqueletos griegos.   
Me dirijo a la sala del trono, una sala iluminada por diamantes y antorchas, con pequeños detalles renacentistas y barrocos, en el centro hay dos tronos, ambos de obsidiana, hierro, opalo y entre las grietas mercurio sólido, papá está vestido con su rara toga griega, en serio no conoce la ropa moderna?Aunque resalta su piel pálida y sus ojos oscuros, aparte de que es muy alto. "Papá?"  
"Nico a qué debo tu visita?"  
Respiré hondo y cerre los ojos, concentrandome en pedir lo que quiero. "Quiero ver a Percy"Dije claramente.   
"Oh"Tenia el rostro en una O, luego señalo rápidamente un lugar, sin embargo sus movimientos eran muy dispersos. "Oh, emm, bueno, ve." Le sonreí y me diriji al lugar que señaló "Solo no esperes que te hable ok?"Tenia una mirada preocupada y triste, eh? 

Lo mire algo raro, era obvio, pero bueno, qué le haremos. "Claro?"Dije con duda, encongiendome de hombros.   
Me dirijí lentamente a su cuarto, la puerta era de opalo negro con algunas incrustraciones azules, la manija era, como todas de hierro estigio, tomo un suspiro, cierro los ojos y abro la puerta.  
Hablo antes de entrar. "Hola, yo...yo sé que soy probablemente la última persona con la que quieres hablar..." Entonces lo vi, estaba en un sofa junto a la cama y que apuntaba a la televisión, al lado estaba el baño, todo el cuarto era como el mar, en sus diferentes estados, sentado en el sofa con almohadas a su alrededor, a espaldas de mi, su cabello estaba enmarañado y sus ojos estaban parpadeando en su brillo como semáforo, tenia una playera azul cielo y unos jeans negros, aparte de eso tenía un brazelete con brillo, se estaba balanceando levemente abrazando sus piernas. En total, se veía loco y esa vista me destrozó, porque sí tal vez lo he empezado a superar pero YO le hice esto, yo lo lastime y lo deje aquí cuando él confió en mi. Me acerco.  
"Perce? Yo...mira sé que no me quieres, que soy la última persona a la que querrías oir, pero sé que lo necesitas por que te éstas perdiendo en ti mismo-Entonces recorde las palabras de mi padre'no esperes que te hable'-No hablas, verdad? Quieres verlo sufrir, a mi padre, por qué? " Percy se removió incómodo por mi pregunta, no me iba a hablar si no me esforzaba se lo debía, no lo dejaría ahogarse en si mismo, no lo haré.  
" Percy, no te estoy pidiendo que veas lo bueno en este lugar, porque yo tampoco lo vi hasta años después...en realidad no te estoy pidiendo nada, no tengo el derecho, pero no te pierdas en ti mismo, no te RINDAS. - Esperé un momento para ver si había resultado, no, ok tengo más- por que sabes porqué siempre te admiré?"Eso hizo que se volteara y me mirara sorprendido, con las cejas fruncidas.  
Eso se huzo sentir un poco peor. " Por que Percy, no importaba que tan mal estaba tú siempre tenias esperanza, nunca te rendiste, encontraste una salida, una adaptación, algo a lo que aferrarse, no pierdas eso, no lo hagas porque entonces ellos ganaran, tienes que saber que incluso si no puedes solo, siempre, SIEMPRE estaré para ti y aunque sé que tal vez me odies, no quiero que sufras por mi, si?, sigue luchando, no te rindas"Percy tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se lanzó a mi y me abrazo, me apretó fuerte y nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo, con el sollozando y yo trazando círculos en su espalda.

Finalmente se quedo dormido y al poco rato lo seguí al reini de Morfeo, cerrando los ojos acurrucandome más cerca.


	10. Pensamientos del Rey del Erebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades piensa sobre todo lo que ha hecho.

Pensamientos del Rey del Erebo.

HADES

Estaba sentado en mi trono de obsidiana, viendo las antorchas parpadear, ya habia pasado una hora desde que Nico fue a la habitación de Perseo, me levante y me dirijí al arco a mi derecha con incrustaciones de plata y esmeralda en un azul oscuro, había 5 habitaciones en el primer pasillo, antes de que ingresara a un jardín; las primeras 4 habitaciones estaban vacías, la quinta era la de Perseo, abrí la puerta, y encontré a mi hijo y Perseo acurrucados como koalas o gatitos en el sofa verde aqua con cojines azul aqua en medio de la habitación, me dio ternura y...y celos, porque ha pesar de que se ha negado a hablarme y casi, casi se ha vuelto loco, recordaba los días en los que se reía conmigo, en los que me sonreía y me hacía feliz, sentir completo y luego todo se arruinó, empecé a extrañarlo, a imaginar que seguía como antes y eventualmente me enamoré, y él seguía sin hablarme; por poco y los separo, por muy poco, hasta que note su brazalete, que brillaba enormemente y se acercaba a su cuello, eso me emociono, los mire con otros ojos, si Nico hacia feliz a Perseo, que estivieran. Los lleve con cuidado a la cama y los arrope, les bese las frentes y me fui, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.  
Me dirijí a mi trono y encontre a... 

HeRmEs???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Den opiniones y no sé pero creo que este capitulo es más corto, así que sorry  
> Bye!


	11. Intervenciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qué les parecio?  
> Bien, mal, meh?  
> Dejen opiniones y comentarios, eh, puse esto en el resumen, bueno, es Sorpresa, disfruten!!

Capitulo 11. Intervenciones

HADES 

Hermes estaba con cabello rubio arenoso hasta el final de la oreja, piel bronzeada, ojos azul eléctrico, una playera de mensajero azul calro y pantalones caqui; tenia un paquete en su brazo.  
"¿Qué haces aquí, Hermes?" Hermes levantó la ceja y sacó un papel, que empezó a leer.  
"Secuestraste a Perseus Jackson" Sí ya sé "Queremos que lo devuelvas" Puse una sonrisa maliciosa.  
"No puedo" Hermes parecia estar a punto de explotar.Se me acerco.  
"No entiendes, no entiendes que vas a causar una guerra, esta no es la manera, solo vas y destruyes, destruyes y robas, y te lo digo yo, no..."  
"Cariño, deja al pobre ser, si?" Voltee y me encontré con una mujer de cabello negro ondulado hastalos hombros, ojos esmeralda, figura algo robusta, piel como la leche chocolatada, vestido azul profundo, zapatos negros, labios en forma de corazón de un rosa mexicano, pestañas largas y con puntas plateadas, como nevadas, rostro pálido como un vampiro, mejillas con lustres rosados, mirada de amor en los ojos, era obvio quién era, Afrodita. "Hola Hades, sabes por qué estoy aquí?" Me sonrió con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa de Hermes, problemática. "Lamento decir que no, solo se las motivaciones de Hermes" Dije con tono formal y los ojos aburridos. "Oh" Puso cara de sorpresa, colocando la boca en O y encogiendose de hombros levemente. "Bueno como sea, 'Dita vino conmigo como intervinatrio, y sí queremos a Percy Jackson" Hermes se habia acercado de la nada, mirandome con decisión. Me reí frente a ellos, que mantuvieron su postura. "Me temo que eso es IMPOSIBLE, algo más??" Dije levantando la ceja. "De hecho sí, si no devuelves a Percy Jackson o muestras apoyo al Olimpo, serás considerado como enemigo" Me reí en mi mente, enemigo? Cuándo no lo han hecho? En la vida real, me encogí de hombros. "No soy su enemigo, les he dado a Nico" Hermes le dio un tic en la mano. "Sí, nos diste a Nico, pero eso significa más años para esperar a que este listo, más sufrimiento, más MUERTE de nuestros hijos, POR FAVOR, no hagas eso" Hermes me miro con los ojos cristalonos, cansado y a punto de derrumbarse. Afrodita toco el jombro de Hermes y le sonrió con cariño. "Le has dicho lo que debías, él no se moverá y lo sabes, no devolverá a Perseo y es probable que no haga nada a nuestro favor, pero- se volvio a verme- podemos...decirlo de otro modo." Se me acerco, dejando a Hermes tirado en el suelo oscuro. "Hades, yo sé que lo quieres, lo amas incluso y no, no me interrumpas- cerré la boca que acababa de abrir- por eso te digo que dejes a Perseo elegir, no combiertas en esto una tragedia, puedes ganar lo que quieres de otros modos, déjalo ir, rompe la maldición de las granadas y liberalo de una vez " Me miro con intensidad, como pidiendo algo. Era una buena razón, un buen motivo para liberar a Perseo, pero de todos modos de ergui tan alto como era y dije, terco. " No" Ella me miro calculadora y nego con la cabeza. "En ese caso, considerate enemigo del Olimpo, vamos Hermes" Se fueron caminado a la salida, una vez que Hermes salió, la diosa del amor se detuvo. "Apoyo a Perseo en lo que quiera, pero le haces daño una sola vez, tendrás más que in consejo Olimpico como problema; y Hades, esto fue una advertencia, la próxima vez, espera todo, te conocen y no dudaran en darte donde más te duela." Luego se retiró y me quede pensando. ¿En serio había aceptado una declaración de guerra? Si así habia sido, que los destinos me protejan, que las Morai protejan a Percy. Que no dejen que pierda, que no dejen que pierda lo que amo. No más. No otra vez. Estoy harto de que sean... . . . TEMPORALES.


	12. ¡Las noticias! : Las desiciones de Hades causan estragos!, el Olimpo y el Hades EN GUERRA; en otras noticias, Di angelo y Jackson hablan, Perseo descubre poderes en potencia! Y el precio de la ambrocia ha subido, repito a subido!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo creo que firmemente que el titulo dice mucho pero, el resumen:  
> Las repercusiones llegan, Hades creía que era enemigo del Olimpo pero, lo era??  
> Nico y Percy hablan, es decir, Percy recupera la voz, y hablan de sus...pensamientos profundos. Pero la plática se ve interrumpida por los poderes de Percy que van en ascenso.  
> Y por último Kronos y sus fuerzas en un ataque, roban grandes reservas de ambrosía en el Olimpo, lo que hace que se vuelva escasa y la traten cin más cuidado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, perdón por la tardanza, je, no se me ocurría nada y quería poner repercuciones de alguna manera,  
> Esto es a la mañana siguiente.  
> Y espero que les guste.

¡Las Noticias!...

NICO  
Me desperté en la cama azul y con una cobija en los hombros, luego noto la mancha negra y los brazos abrazandome, sonrió para mí, acariciando distraídamente su cabello, me levanto y veo las paredes verde aqua a mi alrededor, el sofa azul, la televisión, el escritorio color perla con gemas y libros y muchos colores y lapices, el librero color caoba, la puerta verde oscuro que conduce al baño, un toca discos y los discos, y un armario al fondo junto a la cama.  
Luego volteo a Percy, su cabello negro con brillos azules y verdes, su piel, ahora pálida por la falta de sol, pero que da una especie de color entre la arena clara y la espuma de mar, sus labios rosas en forma de arco, sus hombros anchos, su figura atlética, algo descuidada pero haciendo lucir bien y al final noto un brazalete, borado con un brillo?? al centro, tomo el brillo con cuidado, y este se escapa y huye al cuello de Percy, quien al intante se despierta y me golpea en la cabeza, auch.  
"Qu-qué pasó? " Preguntó con los ojos abiertos. Me puse nervioso, luego note que hablaba, cosa que no habia hecho. Y él también lo noto porque abrió mucho más los ojos y se llevo las manos a la garganta. "Porque hablo?"  
"Pues, había un brillo en el brazalete y lo tome y se escapó y...-empeze a divagar moviendo las manos de un lado a otro hasta que me detuvo Percy poniendo su mano en mis labios.  
" Shh, está bien, yo no quería ponerte nervioso"

Me sonrió y nos sentamos al borde de la cama. 

"Sí, gracias, pero porqué te quitaste la voz?"Pregunté subiendo las cejas con curiosidad. Percy suspiró. 

" Cuando me quite la voz, fue poco después de comer las granadas- abrí más los ojos, no sabía eso, él me sonrió triste- sí ya sé, yo quería escapar, me había dado cuenta que nunca saldría de este lugar- dijo moviendo una mano alrededor del cuarto- Hades descubrió lo que planeaba, digamos que... no le agrado mucho- dio una risa triste - estaba enojado y triste, huí, quería hacerle daño y...note lo mucho que intentaba agradarme, no habla con muchos, me quite la voz, pero cuando lo hize empecé a...enloquecer, no poder comunicarse me estaba llevando al borde, Hades lo sabía e intentó hacerme sentir mejor, pero eso no funcionó. Luego me deprimi y quede como estaba. "

Me mordi el labio, yo cause esto. 

" Lo siento" Susurré, Percy volteo a verme y me sonrió y nego con la cabeza.

"No lo sientas, tendrás un mejor futuro, una vida feliz" 

"Y tú?" Él suspiro. 

"Lo intentaré, hay cosas buenas aquí, solo tengo que enccontrarlas" Abro la boca para hablar, pero me interrumpe un aura verde y azul alrededor de Percy que empezó a brillar con más intensidad. 

Percy empezó a retorcerse incómodo y luego por el dolor, lágrimas amenazando caer por el dolor. 

"Qué esta pasando??" Me acerqué a él y note el calor que lo rodeaba y como se atenuaba el aura hasta desaparecer. 

"No sé, duele, es difícil concentrarse" Dijo forzando las palabras fuera de su boca. 

Dudé antes de responder"Cómo duele?? " El abrió los ojos y respiró entrecortadamente. 

" Como...como si algo quiesiera liberarse y yo estuviera como última defenza, es como...si mis poderes quisieran salir"

"Liberalo"Me miró sorprendido. 

" Qué? " " Me escuchaste" Cerró los ojos" Estás seguro? " " Sí"

Entonces se acosto y soltó aire y....   
Y  
.

.

.

Empezó a..... 

HADES

Ser enemigo del Olimpo no es lindo, los lagos estan turbios, la electricidad falla, los engranes estan en decadencia y ahora con la escasez de ambrosía, la guardan precariamente. 

No fue la mejor opción, pero no tienen heroe y necesitan a Nico, ya lo dejaron claro de hecho quieren que Nico vuelva al campamento. 

Me dirijian al cuarto de Perseo. 

Cuando empezo a temblar, tanto que me hizo tropezar, en el momento en el que lo hice aseguré mis dominios. 

Escucho gritos y pasos apresurados. 

"Papá!! Ayuda Percy no sabe cómo parar!!" Era Nico, sonaba preocupado, rápidamente me transporte ahí, donde encontré a un Nico muy preocupado con un Percy casi desmayado en brazos. 

"Ayuda" Nico dijo sin quitar los ojos de Percy, me acerque y tome una de las manos de Percy. 

"Perseo, tienes que tomar control, vamos, toma la rienda de tus poderes, imagina un molino, los poderes son el molino, el potente y peligroso o suave y gentil, pero tú Percy eres el viento, decides si se mueve o no, para el viento, paralo" Estuve repitiendo eso por 10 minutos más antes de que el terremoto parara por completo. Perseo estaba apunto de desvanecer, estaba pálido, sudado y sus ojos estaban entre abadiertos. 

Perseo sonrió y se acurruco como gato, susurrando un 'gracias' y quedándose dormido. 

Sonreí y le hize un gesto a Nico para que nos fueramos. 

Una vez fuera encontramos algo que no esperaba:

Una gran cantidad de ambrosía y nectar, con un moño azul cielo con pequños relojes de arena dorados que en realidad median el tuempo y una nota encima.

¿No lo habían robado Castellan y sus fuerzas? 

Oh. 

No, eso NO es posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten porfa, y Nico no se verá afectado, pues no tienen a Percy y Thalia...es inmortal.  
> Percy tiene más poderes por estar tanto tiempo en el Hades y porque Poseidon le dio su bendición a modo de venganza a Hades ya que Percy de por si es bastante poderoso y tener tanto poder, aunque no lo mata, requiere cierto control y Percy es hijo del mar, el mar es dividido, no le gusta que lo restrinjan, es decir, ejercer control va a ser al menos 2 veces más dificil para Percy.


	13. La oferta del enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La oferta de Kronos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno espero que les gusten.  
> Comenten pls.  
> ¿Qué piensan de esto?  
> ¿Cómo va?  
> ¿Les gustaría que pusiera otras perspectivas como Hermes o Luke?  
> Díganme!!!

Capitulo 13: La oferta de los enemigos.

HADES 

Casi me caigo cuando realice que lo mandado era de Kronos, mi padre, volteo y veo a Nico con los ojos muy abiertos y la piel aún más pálida.

“Papá?, esto es de...de Kronos?” Se veía confundido y asustado, su playera de calavera negra y sus jeans lo hacían parecer un emo asustado, yo regrese mi atención a la ambrosía y a la carta.

“Sí, es de Kronos, veamos qué quiere” Nico asintió y tomamos la carta entre los dos:

Hades:  
No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar que te enemistaste con tus hermanos, eso me abre posibilidades. Bueno, como ya habrás supuesto: te quiero de aliado; los mestizos robaron a Iapetus, tú tienes control sobre el Erebo, la profundidad de la tierra, en realidad, así que aquí mi propuesta:  
¿Ves la ambrosia? Hijo querido, eso solo es una muestra, tendrás todo lo que quieras, respeto, un mundo, el Olimpo…  
Solo dame tu lealtad y eterno apoyo y lo tendrás todo.  
Ah! Y escuche que tienes a 2/3 de los de la profecía, Nico de Angelo (tu hijo) y Perseus Jackson ( El hijo de Poseidon) a tu servicio, espero que puedas traerlos a nuestro acuerdo para...discutir nuestras ideas.

El tiempo y lugar son los siguientes:  
Cuando los relojes marquen la hora, llama al animal que nunca muere, pero siempre renace.  
Para el lugar busca el lago donde empezó todo, el tiempo y la joven de ojos esmeralda, la traición y ustedes.

Espero tu repuesta. Hijo.

Kronos T. 

P.D. Trae a los mestizos y… no rechaces mi oferta tan rápido, encontrémonos y luego declárame la guerra.

Tan pronto como termine de leer, Nico me volteo a ver, sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de dudas y una mueca estaba sellada en su rostro.

“No lo veras, verdad?” Su voz era un susurro titilante, como una rama frágil contra una ventana.

“Sí, lo hare” El abrió los ojos y abrió y cerro la boca.  
“Papá, por favor” Yo ya me acercaba al listón azul, conque ‘animal que nunca muere, pero siempre renace’ Fénix.

“Qué han hecho por nosotros Nico?, veré mis opciones, si?” Nico se quedo mudo y a regañadientes asintió y me invito a ir.

Vi la hora de los relojes de arena, casi la hora, 3, 2, 1.

“Fénix” El hilo empezó a reformarse y de repente olía a grasa, metal, seda, arena y magia, el hilo empezó a brillar levemente mientras creaba los números:

12:00 a.m

Ah. Ahí esta y el lago es el más famoso de todos los lagos griegos: Stix.

Nico seguía boquiabierto, tome la ambrosia y yo y Nico nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos.  
Porque una cosa quedo clara:

No tendrían niño de la profecía a tiempo; no estoy con Kronos, PERO tampoco en contra.

Así que…

Olimpo, listos o no, allá voy.


	14. La reacción del mestizo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las decisiones de los regentes del inframundo son informadas a Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!!,¿cómo están?  
> ¿Bien, mal, meh?
> 
> Aquí nuevo capitulo y...espero que les guste. 
> 
> Empecemos.

Capitulo 14. La reacción del mestizo. 

PERCY

Me desperté envuelto en una manta y ... dos pares de ojos oscuros mirándome, dioses, ellos dan miedo.

"Perseo, vístete, tenemos que irnos" Me dijo Hades con una sonrisa, yo lo mire mal, no puedo ... salir, créanlo ya lo intente; negué con la cabeza y me envolví en mi manta, dejándome ciego a mi entorno.

"Vamos Perseo, levante, es _importante_ " ¿Importante? No _puedo._

¿Es que no entiende?

Nunca lo hará.

Estoy estancado aquí.

Para siempre, siento mis poderes rugir bajo mi piel, pidiendo, _rogando_ salir y destruir.

Sí, pienso, luego pienso, NO, tengo que controlarme. Respira, exhala, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2.

"Perce ?, no te enfurruñes, ¿si? Puede salir, estas atado a Hades, NO al Erebo" Levante la cabeza y Nico me miro con una sonrisa, cerré los ojos y asentí, me levante-ya con los ojos abiertos- y me dirigí a mi armario. "¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunte viendo lo variado que estaban mis opciones.

Vi de reojo lo nerviosos que estaban los dos, los mire curioso, parecía que acabaran de hacer algo realmente _horrible_ como traicionar a alguien que es familia o unirse a Kronos, sonreí un poco al pensar en esa tontería, ellos no querían al Olimpo, pero le eran leales. Ambos suspiraron y Nico miró a Hades, con una mirada qie decía 'te toca a ti', Hades le gruño.

"Perseo, vamos a...vamos a ver a Kronos, para negociar con el, contra el Olimpo" Me miro como si fuera una bomba, yo no lo sabía, el shock cruzaba mi cuerpo y no entendía _porqué_ lo elegían, sabía que era malo, pero cuando empeoró tanto, ¿cuándo?

Mi mente fue a Luke, mi amigo, mi ~~confiable y querido~~ Luke, que al no decir la respuesta correcta intentó matarme, sentí que todo se me escapaba, que todo lo que quería se me escapaba de las manos, ¿qué tenía Kronos que el Olimpo no tuviera? 

¿Por qué siempre lo elegían? 

¿Qué les da? 

~~¿Qué tenía él que no tuviera _yo_?~~ Respiré hondo, vi que estaba arrodillado apoyandome en el closet, también vi las miradas mortificadas de Nico y Hades, eso me dio un poco, solo un _poco_ de sentido. 

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, pensando en el eterno azul-verde del océano y estaba en calma, me sentía como en casa, sentía que _pertenecia **ahí.**_

Me obligue a sonreír y los mire profundamente. "¿Por qué?" Ellos volvieron a mirarse y Nico fue el que al parecer, perdió esta vez. 

"Los dioses no nos tratan bien Percy, no estamos de su lado, solo estamos viendo todos los lados de la moneda, ven con nosotros, por favor" Nico se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, suspire, sabia que era cierto, pero no pude evitat dudar, pero en cierto modo, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Solo me estaban avisando y lo sabíamos todos. 

Los mire conformados y el levante señalando el closet, y luego viendo los atuendos de Hades y Nico. 

Hades con un traje de seda negro obsidiana con botones mitad plateados, mitad hierro estigia, una camisa blanca y los zapatos de traje, que contrastaban con su piel pálida, ojos marrones oscuro y cabello castaño rizado. Nico parecia un aviador, con su chaqueta, los pantalones, las botas y la camisa de aviador rotando en todo negro y blanco. Ok, tal vez era semiformal, vi mi guardarropa y tome una chaqueta azul oscuro, casi negro, unos pantalones chandal negros y una camiseta verde aqua oscuro, se los mostre y se vieron levemente sorprendidos antes de asentie animadamente. 

Respire entrecortadamente. 

No quería ir a con Kronos. 

Pero no tenía otra opción. 

Así que con Kronos iré. 

Me guste o no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, pls!!!!!


	15. Los mestizos, el dios y el titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Nico y Hades se encuentran con Kronos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!, aquí nuevo capitulo y...estoy haciendo un Kronos diferente, no es que sea bueno, pero sí se arrepiente un poco de lo hecho y puede que en realidad se preocupe por sus hijos y ah...Percy tiene ascendencia egipcia y Kronos lo sabe y... Luke va estar por ahí, ya que Kronos esta en su cuerpo.  
> Disfruten!!

Capitulo 14. Los mestizos, el dios y el titán

_Luke_

Kronos

KRONOS

El pequeño _tic_ en mi cabeza se extendía para llegar a las 12, estaba en el Stix, sitio sin mortales, donde las ninfas bailaban y las aguas eran transparentes, limpias y pacificas, si cerraba los ojos, podía ver a la joven de cabello negro, piel como la azucarera masacrada y ojos brillantes acariciando tiernamente a un león a las orillas de este río, podía ver el principio del fin de la era dorada, el fin de mi reino y el principio del de los dioses, dioses, dioses que ahora reinan sin escrúpulos y _destruyen,_ yo nunca dañaría a mi madre ni a su reino, ella me dio todo, no le quitaría nada, cuando ganara y destroce a todos los insípidos dioses y diosas, la tierra volverá a su antigua gloria, con humanos, claro, resultaron ser muy útiles, solo...mejoraré su sociedad; bueno no _todos_ los dioses, si lo que planeo sale bien, tendré al inframundo y a uno de los 3 grandes y dos niños de la profecía...y un ojo, Castellan es un buen recipiente, pero no _es_ lo mejor, los ojos por otro lado, están hechos para contener poder en su cuerpo y Jackson lo es, tiene sangre de faraones y puedo usar eso, aparte de librarme de lo molesto que es Luke Castellan.

 _¿Molesto? Perdona Kronos, no sabia que te molestaba._ Castellan, tengo negocios que hacer y un dios que convencer.

 _Ya, bueno, avanza, cuando antes te vayas de mi cuerpo, mejor._ Oh?, no querías a Jackson?

 _...Percy... él te soportara mejor, él puede, yo...no._ Sigue diciéndote eso.

"Padre?, hemos venido" Voltee, ignorando a Luke y me encontré con Hades mirándome dudoso, su hijo, Nico di Angelo, mirándome como un fantasma de utilidad y Jackson, _Percy,_ sí eso, mirándome con recelo y un poco de... ¿resignación?

Casi sonreí al encuentro de los tres, Hades y Di Angelo, tienen sombras alrededor, las plantas se alejan y los que no se marchitan, pero Perseus Jackson es lo contrario, si los otros dos eran muerte, él era _vida,_ aventura, salvajismo, el ¿y si...? que tanto anhelaban los mortales, las plantas se nutren del agua a su alrededor, las llena de vida y de esperanzas, las cuida, se ve en su movimiento, mientras los hijos de la muerte se mueven lento, pero ágil y constante, como la muerte, él se movía rápido, ágil, como bailando, pero con cuidado, sin dejar más huella que el crecimiento a sus lados. Ver a los tres juntos era un contraste enorme, la vida y la muerte en igual sincronía, como el ying y el Yang, pero...un momento, ¿2 del inframundo con auras fuertes y 1 del mar con un aura que los cubre, aunque a duras penas a la mitas, los cubre? ¿Eh? Decido hablar y luego ver que pasa con eso.

"Bien, siéntense- aparezco unas sillas de madera de abeto y los señalo, se sientan- entonces, supongo que quieren ver mi oferta" Ellos asienten y Di Angelo, con su traje de aviador, me mira más fuerte.

"Sí, Kronos, ¿qué evita que mi padre, Hades, cierre el inframundo y se limite a recoger almas mientras ustedes se destruyen los unos a los otros? Podríamos hacerlo y hacer apuestas de cuánto tardan en destruirse y con ellos al mundo entero" Me sonríe maniático y con locura cruda en los ojos, lo haría dicen sus ojos, pero por el rabillo del ojo veo que a Perseo le horroriza hacer apuestas de cómo termina el mundo, claro, él ama la vida, destruye sí, pero solo con la naturaleza, no agrede, no solo cuando lo siente. Sonrío.

"Para empezar, Di Angelo, creo que si quisieras hacer eso, Jackson se suicidaría, segundo, tengo ofertas, ofertas que evitaran el fin del mundo, por supuesto, si están dispuestos a escucharlas." Hades y Di Angelo voltearon a Jackson tan pronto como lo mencione, bien, _No los convencerás tan rápido, tienen dudas Kronos, tienes que_ _hacer que suene como si es lo mejor no como si no tienen otra opción._ Sé lo que hago Castellan.

Hades se ve un poco miserable al notar que Jackson no los ve, levanto la cabeza y me miró con fuerza. "Di los que tienes que decir" Sonreí.

"No espero que entiendan, no espero que odien a los Olímpicos tan fervientemente como yo, pero, no los quieren o no habrían venido, yo quiero destruirlos, _piedra por piedra,_ ustedes solo no los soportan, pero para ellos solo son un termino prescindible en una ecuación perfecta, yo los apreciare, les daré lo que quieran, solo pido un poco" Ellos me miraron como si les hubiera dado la platica típica de villano.

"Y ¿qué nos dice que tan pronto como ganes, no nos deseches o nos traiciones por la espalda?" Jackson, ¿tenias que mencionar eso? _Es Percy, lealtad recuerdas, después de que lo traicionaran tanto, no es sorpresa que se tarde más en darla, pero si lo ganas a él, tendrás a los 3, los tiene envueltos en el meñique, solo_ _convenselo._ Claro, porque tú pudiste hacer eso sin problemas. _..._

"Podría jurarlo por el Stix, lo tenemos aquí mismo" Él se _rió_ , eh?

"Eres inmortal no importa para ti y si me dices que sí, recuerda que estas hablando con un ejemplo de eso, Kronos, quiero algo que sea más poderoso que eso" Oh, sí eso, ahora qué hago? _Puedes jurar con sangre, por el caos, tu inmortalidad, tus dominios o... podrías... jurar..._ ¡Ya! Jurar ¿qué? _con tu...reino, si tu rompes el juramento tú le das... no sé, tu dominio en las estaciones y si él lo rompe, él te da... ¿sus poderes?_ Por eso me quede contigo, me quedaré con la última opción.

"Podríamos hacer un juramento diferente, si yo lo rompo, te doy uno de mis dominios y si tú lo rompes me das tus poderes, ¿qué tal eso?" Sonó un poco más fuerte de lo que quería, pero cumple con lo que quiero, el pareció pensarlo y volteo a sus compañeros que asintieron preocupados.

"Trato, cómo lo hacemos?" Se levanto y yo hice lo mismo.

"Dame tu brazo- me lo dio y yo le di él mío- necesito que hagas esto con cuidado, ok?-Asintió- vas a pensar en lo nuestro trato, 'No nos traicionaremos, yo no a ti ni a ellos y tú no a mi' y vas a centrar toda tu energía en mi brazo como si estuvieras marcándolo, asegúrate de que pienses en que se cumpla y en lo que me darás si lo rompes y lo que recibirás si yo lo rompo, yo haré lo mismo y al final quedaran dos marcas de nuestros símbolos, no pienses en el símbolos no tienes uno, tal vez aparezca el de tú padre con algunas variaciones o tu nombre." Asintió y me miro el brazo con intensidad, yo hice lo mismo y pensé en el juramento, lo que daré y recibiré.

Tras 30 segundos exactos, sentí un cosquilleo en el brazo, yo lo deje seguir su ritmo, algo lento para mi gusto, pero seguí con lo mío, marcando mi símbolo, una guadaña dorada, encerrada en un circulo que mostraba cómo eran los cultivos a través de las estaciones y una manecillas en el centro que se movían y mostraban la hora. Sentí mi poder uniéndose al juramento; poco después sentí que había acabado y vi mi brazo y me encontré con una espada de color mitad bronce mitad dorado, con una cinta azul mar alrededor, que parecía estar moviéndose, un circulo que estaba transparente y limpio como el agua y las iniciales, PJ en azul también alrededor, ah y un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle, una corona de faraón y una hoja de laurel enredados en el centro de la cinta.

Los dos levantamos la cabeza y nos miramos, yo porque sabía que _eso_ no se parecía mucho al de su padre y él parecía...buscar algo.

"Hecho, no sé ellos, pero me tienes de tu lado" Me miro con sus ojos verde mar y se dirigió a su asiento, yo me senté y sonreí.

"Bueno, con las formalidades acabadas, solo queda una pregunta ¿Se unen a mí?" Hades y Nico miraron a Jackson y él se encogió de hombros y me miro mientras les respondía.

"Decidan por ustedes, no por otros" Ellos con eso se miraron y al final, después de 5 minutos, decidieron.

"Nos unimos a ti con Perseo" Dijo Hades.

"Sí" Dijo Nico.

Sonreí y les dije que los vería en Otris la próxima semana a las 6:00 pm. Ellos se prepararon para irse y me acorde de Oceanus, "Trae a Iapeto" Dijo, bueno.

"Ah y traigan a Iapeto, ¿sí?" Ellos resoplaron y se fueron.

Me dirigí al palacio.

Sintiéndome completamente satisfecho.

_Y, Kronos, ¿cuándo piensas decirles que quieres a Percy como ojo o que es un ojo, que se puede entrenar, o un mago perfectamente capaz o que, no sé, quieres usar el Erebo para destruir a los Olímpicos_ _ inundándolos con el Lethe y luego puedas moldearlos a tu gusto, como ellos hicieron con Iapeto? _

Pronto, Luke, pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten, pls!!


	16. ¿Vida o Muerte?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORPRESA!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!  
> Bueno feliz navidad atrasada!  
> Y año nuevo.  
> ¿Cómo se la pasaron?  
> En fin, nuevo capitulo aquí, así que aya vamos y espero que les guste.

Capitulo 16. ¿Vida o Muerte? 

PERCY

Llegamos al castillo, Hades y Nico suspiraron de alivio, yo note lo... _muerto_ que se sentía el ambiente, tan diferente a lo de antes, lo fresco y bello de la naturaleza; sentí...sentí la parte de Pan llamándome, como...como si quisiera que me uniera a él, pero es raro, no es como, ~~como si mis poderes me unieran a la Tierra y **nunca** quisiera irme~~, como si estuviera en casa.

"Creo que debemos empezar a preparar a Iapeto para...llevarlo con sus hermanos." Hades me miro y yo asentí y decidí hablar con él.

"Creo que debería ir yo, al fin al cabo cree que somos amigos y bueno...su esposa es un Oceánide y yo no soy un hijo de Oceanus, pero sí de Poseidon y el mar es el mar, aparte que si me ataca siempre puedo usar un rio para defenderme" Hades me miro horrorizado y luego curioso y finalmente confundido.

"¿Qué rio?" Nico y yo nos reímos.

"Papá, ¿cuáles más? Los ríos del Erebo, Aqueronte, Cosito, Flegetonte, Lete y Estigia, si él fue quien le quito la memoria a Iapeto" Él nos miro aún más confundido.

"Solo un hijo del Erebo puede hacer eso" Los dos nos quedamos callados, no soy un hijo del Erebo.

"¿Tal vez fue porque estuvo en el Hades antes?" Él negó con la cabeza.

"No, puede que se un legado de algo del Erebo " Nos miramos y decidí que era suficiente sobre el tema.

"Es mejor que lo dejemos por ahora, voy a hablar con Bob, eh, digo Iapeto".

Me giré y me quedé pensando, ¿Cómo puedo controlar algo del Erebo si no soy del Erebo?

Al final de caminar me topé con alguien, Bob.

"Hola Bob!! Te estaba buscando, tengo algo que...decirte?" Le sonreí y di unos saltitos para que me notara, dioses era _alto_ , pelee contra él, cool. Bob me notó y me saludo tiernamente abrasándome con fuerza.

"Percy!! Percy es amigo de Bob, ¿qué necesita Percy?¿Quiere Percy que le ayude con algo?" Sonreí con ternura y negué con la cabeza.

"No, tengo algo que decirte, qué tal si vamos al jardín y hablamos" Asintió y me tomo del brazo, me hizo una seña para cerrar los ojos y PUUM! En el jardín, lleno de brillantes y metálicas plantas con flores y hojas de piedras preciosas.

"Gracias" Nos sentamos en una banca y respiro hondo, ¿cómo le digo a alguien que lo engañe y use y suplante? Emmm, empezare por el principio.

"Te mentí Bob, no te llamas Bob, no eres...no somos amigos,- Bob/Iapeto abrió la boca- no déjame terminar, te sumergí en el Leto y luego te lo dije para que no nos atacaras, te llamas Iapeto, eres un titán, peleaste contra mi padre y sus hermano junto con tus hermanos y hermanas, eres el titán de la mortalidad, el dolor y la muerte violenta, eres el Señor del Oeste, eres hijo de Urano y Gea, tienes 5 hermanos y 6 hermanas, se llaman Oceanus, Kronos, Hiperión, Ceo y Críos, tus hermanas se llaman Rea, Tetis, Mnemosine, Temis, Tía y Febe, participaste en el asesinato de tu padre, Uranus y por eso tienes el titulo del señor del Oeste, emm, te pateó la cara, perdiste la memoria contra mi, Nico y Thalia, después de que te reformaras en el...bueno ya sabes el...pozo, donde los inmortales se reforman-me miro confundido, pero vi algo de reconocimiento, respiré profundamente- te reformaras en el Tártaro- el ambiente se enfrió- y fuiste enviado aquí para recuperar una espada, pero nosotros te engañamos y te hicimos creer que éramos amigos y eso es todo; Bo-Iapeto yo...en serio lamento lo que hice, nosotros, vamos, vamos a devolverte con tus hermanos la próxima semana a las 6:00 a.m.-le tome las manos y vi como se reconocía lo que decía- en serio lo siento, lo lamento, yo solo...solo intentaba salir con vida, solo quería _sobrevivir_ , sé que no es suficiente, pero es todo lo que te puedo dar" B..Iapeto me miro y alejo sus manos, se levanto y había ira y odio, parece que va atacarme, me prepare para eso, busque algo para defenderme, tome a contracorriente.

"Me engañaste, te burlaste, me humillaste y ahora me vas a DEVOLVER!?!?!?" Se acerco con ¿su lanza? de dónde sacó eso, yo ataque, aunque no con mi espada, sentí algo, un _instinto_ , solo ataque y una ola lo encarcelo, luego se congelo y la tierra debajo de él se ¿doblo? y lo atrapo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Me miro respirando más tranquilo pero aún enojado.

"No sé, solo seguí mi instinto, mira, lo siento, pero entiende, sé que no querías, pero, nunca te vi tan feliz" Él lo considero, creo, luego se relajo y decidí liberarlo, no me ataco.

"Tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso, no me sentí _yo_ en tanto tiempo, solo, no quiero volver, allí soy **_muerte_** y aquí soy _**vida**_ , puedo curar gente ¿sabías?, solo no sé si quiero ser Iapeto, claro, no lo comprendes" Le sonreí, lo hacia, vivo en un lugar de muerte, cada vez que controlo algo de aquí siento un potencial que no sé si quiero probar. Lo invite a sentarse, ambos lo hicimos.

"Sí lo hago, puedo controlar los ríos de aquí, cuando lo hago, siento como...como si algo dentro de mi se _rompiera_ , el agua es vida, pero aquí es muerte" Me sonrió y asintió.

"Entonces, vendrás con nosotros para ver a Kronos?"

"No tengo elección, lo sé y ¿nosotros?" Oh, eh, cierto.

"Cierto, Nico di Angelo y Hades" Asintió.

"Supongo que debemos descansar, es tarde y Percy, gracias, por explicarme, aunque no tenias opción y por...darme a Bob" Sonreí y me despedí de él.

Al menos eso salió bien.

Pero, ¿Por qué controlo los ríos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, pls!!


	17. El otro lado de los inmortales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se hacen algunas...revelaciones sobre los inmortales y Nico y Percy no saben qué hacer sobre ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!  
> Creo que estoy bien en fecha, pero también que me tarde, así que perdón!  
> En fin, espero que disfruten este año y que les agrade el capítulo 😅!

Capitulo 17. Tenemos planes, pero no te gustaran. :)

HADES

Hoy vamos a visitar el palacio de mi padre, Nico, Perseo, Iapeto y yo, Iapeto pasa mucho tiempo con Perseo,¿Por qué?

"Papá? Emm, te pusiste un poco cursi la ultima vez sobre...la vestimenta, pero hoy no, ¿hay algo que te molesta?" Nico frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, vestía su chaqueta de aviador con una playera negra con una calavera blanca y jeans negros. Yo lo pensé, era mi hijo, él me entiende.

" No crees que Perseo está pasando mucho tiempo con Iapeto? " Mi hijo se rió, tanto que se cayó en el suelo de obsidiana pulida.

"Papá, estás _celoso?_ " Yo me sonroje, _no,_ no estaba celoso. Nico dejo de reir al verme sonrojado, se detuvo y se puso serio.

"Papá estás celoso, porque...te gusta Percy, ¿no?" Yo asentí y su rostro se puso sombrío.

"Papá, Percy es tu sobrino, no puedes-se detuvo y respiro hondo - papá, incluso si pudieras, Percy no te quiere, no así por lo menos- abrí la boca para protestar, pero negó con la cabeza y puso sus brazos cruzados- no papá, tú lo _encerraste,_ te tiene cariño, sí, pero no te ama y dudo que lo haga"

Yo me sentí devastado, lo sabía pero no...no lo había enfrentado.

"Chicos?, emm, son las 5:45, deberiamos ir llendo a con Kronos" Percy apareció desde el arco del pasillo con unos pantalones caqui, una playera azul, converse blancos y una chaqueta de cuero negra, a su lado estaba Iapeto con...la ropa de su trabajo, de conserje, bueno, ya qué 

"Sí, vamos Perce, Iapeto, papá" Nos volvimos y aparecimos en el palacio de Kronos.

Era un lugar de piedra negra con filigramas de oro y arquitectura estilo griego, tenía ventanas y puertas de madera oscura y una cascada en la entrada, Kronos estaba justo ahí con unos pantalones negro, una camisa verde hoja 🍃 con botones blancos y un saco azul oscuro casi negro, a su lado estaba Hiperion, Krios y Ceo, con trajes simolares, pero sin el saco.

"Hades! Veo que cumpliste con tu promesa-volteo a Iapeto-hola hermano, vamos"Se volteó y nos guió a una sala con sillas y una mesa larga de mármol.Nos invitó a sentarnos y lo hicimos. 

"Bueno supongo que empezaremos con el plan que tenemos, no duden en preguntar, al fin y al cabo, los incluye- sonrió haciendo que la cicatriz en su rostro se viera espelusnante- bueno, empecemos con lo que necesito de ustedes, Hades, necesito el agua del Lete, espero no sea mucha molestia, Nico di Angelo, vuelve al campamento y finge que eres su amigo y que solo estás con ellos y Perseo, necesito que vayas a un lugar para entrenar algo, luego te daré los detalles"Nos miró esperando una respuesta y asentimos."Ok, el plan, colocaremos el Lete en el nectar de los dioses, no se preocupen, Ganimedes está de nuestro lado, los dioses habiendo olvidado quienes son, serán fáciles de moldear, como hicieron ustedes con Iapeto, luego necesito que Di Angelo convesa al campamento de que los olimpicos me vencieron, ellos se calmaran y serán ignorantes y Perseo, ya no veo atrasos, estudiaras el arte de la magia egipcia, una rama especial de ella, en realidad y cuando termines, podré reemplazar este cuerpo con el tuyo y mientras tanto crearme uno nuevo, sería meramente temporal " ¿Qué? No, no iba a hacer eso, nunca, no, no. 

" ¿Qué?¿ Qué es lo que dices? Vas a...usar mi cuerpo mientras atacas? " Kronos sonrió y asintió, Perseo se reclino en la silla. 

" Y si me niego? " Kronos lo miro simpatizante. 

" Romperías nuestro trato" Perseo se veía rendido. 

"Y qué tengo que hacer?" Kronos se acerco. 

"No mucho, hay un nomo en Brooklyn, te enseñaran ahí." Nico, se levantó y miró interrogante. 

"Y la profecia?" Miro a Percy culpable y volteó a Kronos. 

"Se unirá a mi ese día, no atacaremos, no es mejor estar bien preparado que dividirse en grupos" Percy lo miró confundido. 

"Pero eso me da como...cuatro meses para...bueno, prepararme" Kronos sonrió y negó. 

"Puedo malipular el tiempo, tendrás un año, te enviaré de regreso y usarás ese año para estudiar, volverás 3 días antes el 15 de agosto y nos pondremos deacuerdo" Perseo asintió.y dimos la reunión terminada. 

* * *

NICO

Los inmortales no son...como esperaba, Hades, papá está enamorado de...de _Percy,_ Kronos nos usó y engatuso a todos, aggh. Me tengo que ir pronto, mejor visitaré a todos.

Viaje en sombras al cuarto de Percy. 

"NICO! No hagas eso! Me asustaste" Le sonreí y nos sentamos en su cama.

"Y qué piensas?" Percy me miró y volteo.

"Mi abuelo va a residir en mi cuerpo, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo" Sonrió triste y se rió sin gracia"Y se llevaron a Bob" Empezó a llorar y lo abrazé intentando calmarlo.

"Entonces...así es ser adolescente? Se rió y me abrazó con fuerza.

" Algo así, Neeks" Eh?

"Me llamaste _Neeks?"_ Se rió y asintió, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

Al poco rato nos quedamos dormidos.

Mi último pensamiento fue:

Siempre me quedo dormido con él, como si fuera Clovis. 

¿Eh? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, pls!


	18. En tiempos desesperados, la mano amiga viene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, viendo las pocas opciones que tiene decisiones va a ver a su primer amigo, Grover Underwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sí, ya sé soy MUY mala con las actualizaciones, pero bueno, lento pero seguro.  
> Bueno espero que les guste disfruten!!

Capitulo 18. En tiempos desesperados, la mano amiga siempre viene.

PERCY

Desperté en brazos de Nico, sonreí adormilado y le besé la coronilla de la cabeza antes de levantarme y estirarme como gato, escuchando algunos de mis huesos estallar, la tranquilidad me invadía y...y luego me di cuenta _todo_ , mis poderes a punto de estallar, la tierra y sus capas que se mueven debajo de mi, los lagos rugiendo a mi alrededor, hola realidad, hola, tengo que prestar mi cuerpo en... 4 meses/ un año?, hola, no más Bob, hola estar atrapado en el Hades...

Sí, _amo_ a mi realidad. 

No quiero darle mi cuerpo a Kronos, tengo que...que encontrar una alternativa, pero no con Nico, no con Hades, ellos me metieron en esto, tengo que buscar ayuda, pero ¿dónde?, ¿Quién entenderá esto?¿Quién confía en mí? ¿Annabeth? ¿Mamá? ¿Grover?

No Annabeth, intentará algo y... es un poco brusca, no quiero eso.

Mamá, no, no podría separarme de ella y tengo que hacerlo.

Grover? Siempre me apoya, siempre me respalda y tiene soluciones creativas.

Grover es...

Tengo que contactarlo, cierro los ojos y busco dentro de mi, dentro de mi _alma,_ dentro de _nuestra_ alma, busco su esencia, como quien busca algo, veo un conjunto colores, azul, verde, café, gris, morado, rosa, rojo, amarillo, blanco, negro... Mezclándoselas y luego, lo que estaba buscando: Dos hilos dorados con matices de colores y bordados de remolinos y arboles entrelazándose y brillando levemente, tomo el verde con café y llamo a Grover, a mi compañero de alma, mi amigo, mi compañero de armas y mi propia alma.

Percy? _Di inmortales_ gracias!! ¿Cómo estás, estás bien?

G-Man, tranquilízate, estoy bien, pero…necesito verte, hoy.

¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora? ¿Traigo a alguien más?

No, solo tú y yo…Necesito ayuda.

¿Ayuda?, Perce, ayuda ¿Cómo?

Me…metí en problemas o algo así y no sé, _cómo_ salir de esta, yo…ni siquiera lo elegí, solo…sucedió.

No te preocupes estaré ahí, _cuando_ me digas dónde y cuándo.

El parque cerca de mi primera casa, el de…Gabe, a las 4:00 pm.

Ahí estaré.

Siento que se cierra la conexión y suspiro, abriendo los ojos y yéndome a cambiar, tomo una playera azul oscuro, pantalones caqui y una sudadera gris perlado oscuro.

* * *

Cuando llego al parque, Grover ya esta ahí, con un gorro tejido y una mirada nerviosa, bueno y una playera con un árbol que dice : "PROTEJAMOS A NUESTRA NATURALEZA" y jeans azul grisáceos, está volteando la cabeza a mi lado y nuestros ojos se encuentran, sus ojos marrones me miran ansiosos y yo lo miró con cariño.

 _Dioses,_ lo extrañe.

Lo extrañé _tanto_.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que estoy corriendo hacia él, hasta que estamos abrazados.

"Te extrañe" Le digo, Grover me mira y lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso, quería despellejar a Di Angelo por dejarte ahí" Me rio y lo invito a sentarnos.

"Y...cuál es tu...problema?"

"Me..me uní a-a Kro...Kro- Tomó aire y me concentro- Me uní a Kronos, con Nico y Hades." Él me mira boquiabierto y su rostro se oscurece.

" _¿Porqué?"_ Nego con la cabeza.

"No tenía otra opción y...y me quiere, como...como a Luke" ~~Como su remplazo~~ , el horror y luego la duda llegan a él.

"¿Cómo?"

"Yo...tengo, según él ascendencia egipcia y ellos... pueden contener dioses" Parece haber entendido.

"Quieres que te ayude a evitarlo" Asiento miserable, el sonríe triste .

"No _puedo_ , es un titán y tú, seguro hiciste un trato con él y...ya lo decidiste, **_pero_** tal vez no sea permanente, tal vez podamos detenerlo." Me hace entender y yo sonrió, lo abrazo y me doy cuenta de que hay granadas a mis pies, oh no, le pedí permiso a Hades, le dije que extrañaba salir, pero dije media hora, media y ya , tengo que irme.

"Tengo que irme, ¿me dirás si tienes ideas?" Él asintió y yo tomé una de las granadas, la puse en mi boca y murmuré

"Llévame con Hades" Con la tristeza en mi, él me trajo aquí, pero _solo_ por media hora, ahora tengo que volver...

La granada me transporta a un estudio tapizado con caoba y muebles de obsidiana, libros en miles de idiomas y un Hades molesto en el escritorio.

"Llegas tarde" Me frunce el ceño y yo resoplo.

"Solo por unos minutos" Era cierto, tarde 36 minutos en llegar.

"Lo _sé_ , solo...mañana te vas" ¿QUÉ??

" _¿Qué?_ " Estoy sorprendido por decir menos.

"Kronos lo dijo, Perseo...descansa, mañana...mañana empieza tu...entrenamiento" Yo lo miro mal y me voy a mi cuarto y golpeando la puerta detrás de mí, me derrumbó sobre mi cama.

_¿Por qué el destino está en contra mia?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, pls!!!


	19. La perspectiva de un desconocido (No tan desconocido).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter Kane ha visto muchas, créanlo MUCHAS cosas raras, pero nada tan raro como el chico de ojos verdes que llegó después del llamado de ayuda a los lockers de la escuela.
> 
> Sí, Percy (Perseus) Jackson ERA raro y no como, no sé, hablarle a las ventanas, no era raro, porque sabía cosas, su habilidad extraordinaria para pelear, su gusto por las cosas equilibradas... ah y que por alguna razón terminó siendo el ojo de Bast....
> 
> Este sería un año INTERESANTE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! ¿Cómo están? ¿ Bien/Mal/Meh ? En fin, estoy cumpliendo mis promesas (en los comentarios) eso significa que Percy va a tener un año muy feliz!!!  
> Y que Hades y Kronos no tanto.  
> A largo plazo...A largo plazo.  
> No golpearé a Hades ni Kronos HOY.

Capitulo 19. La perspectiva de un desconocido (no tan desconocido).

CARTER

Hace una semana llegó un nuevo...estudiante, se llama Percy Jackson y es algo raro.

Ok, no pongo a alguien en Raro, solo porque sí, hay muchas cosas que lo confirman:

  1. ~~Le encanta el sol, no ES raro, pero...él hace que lo sea, canta y cierra los ojos y da vueltas, como si bailara en el sol.~~
  2. ~~Adora la naturaleza, otra vez NO raro, pero...es solo ya....empecemos de nuevo...~~



Empecemos por el principio _antes_ de que haga mi plan de conspiraciones(Según Sadie).

Percy Jackson llegó una semana después que los demás, con un bronceado a medio hacer y unos ojos verdes-azul y pantalones caqui, pero **ese** era El problema _solo_ pantalones caqui. Bueno, tenía un rastro de camisa chamuscada, _pero_ en serio ¡no dijo nada!

Luego al siguiente día, lo encontré hablando con Walt, algo sobre lo horrible que es el Erebo, digo ¿Erebo? ¿NO Duat?

Y después fue MUY bueno con el khopesh, como _natural_.

Y bueno...me quede sin estamentos.

Tal vez solo soy paranoico.

Solo...hay algo **_raro_** en él, no sé qué pero hay algo y no es bueno.

Solo no quiero que mi familia se haga daño.

"Carter? Emmm, Sadie dijo algo sobre estar buscándote y sobre un robo" Y ahí el misterio de ojos aún más misteriosos, Percy, pero ¿Robo? Volteó para verlo y lo veo sonriéndome incómodamente, creo que debería decir algo más... lleva 4 meses aquí Y es el mejor de mi clase, arghh, odio que se tome en serio el entrenamiento; lleva una camisa blanca y jeans azules y no, NO ZAPATOS. Bueno continuaré.

"Oh, bueno, pues...¿dónde está?" Él me sonríe y señala la biblioteca con la cabeza. 

"Amm, Carter? Walt, Jaz y yo vamos a salir, si quieres puedes venir...y trae a tu hermana, sí? Creo que a Walt le gusta" Luego sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se detuvo. "En el centro comercial a las 6:00pm"Y se despidió con la mano.

* * *

\Después de la reunión con Sadie/

"Oye, Sadie?" Voltee a ver a mi hermana que tenía mechas azules en su rubio cabello, ella volteó y me miró con la ceja levantada.

"Sí?, oh! Ya sé...-Saltó y adoptó un tono gracioso- _Percy hizo esto...Y por eso es un peligro"_ Ilustró todos con gestos y poniendo los ojos en blanco "Ya deja al pobre, es bastante amigable y...considero que si dejaras de buscar rarezas y te concentraras en él, te gustaría mucho" Me miró con una molestia cariño y se dirigió a su cuarto.

"...Me invitó a ir con él, Jaz y Walt al centro comercial...a las 6:00" Se detuvo de inmediato y me volteó con una cómica, con unas botas militares rechinando en la piedra caliza.

" _Y_ hasta **ahora** me avisas??- Se volteó para su cuarto y me arrastró con ella- tengo que cambiarme y tú también, te compré ropa, póntela y no, NO ES PREGUNTA, vistes...como profesor"-Me señaló una bolsa de papel plateada, no era mi estilo, jeans de cuero negro y una camisa verde musgo con EGIPCIAN NERD en letras negras y unos collares plateados con triángulos con ojos y egipcios con puntos dorados, una chaqueta de cuero y una mascada verde con estrellas de cinco picos doradas y plateadas....NO.

"No me pondré eso" El disgusto en mi voz era evidente. Sadie me miro, que sorprendentemente ya estaba cambiada, una playera azul brillante (con un símbolo omega dorado) que se deslizaba en su hombro izquierdo sobre uno negro sin mangas, una cadena dorada, jeans de cuero negros y sus botas militares y Kohl azul oscuro (?) en sus ojos; mientras tomaba una chaqueta militar y se hacía una coleta.

"Oh, lo harás, recuerda, perdiste una apuesta la semana pasada...paga" La mire con odie (Cariñoso, cariñoso) y me fui al baño a cambiarme...

* * *

En el centro comercial ya nos estaban esperando, Walt y Jaz, ¿Y Percy?

"Hola!! Listos, wow, lo lograste Sadie, vamos, tengo los boletos" Dijo Jaz feliz.

"Hola, vamos!" Los seguí con duda.

"Y Percy?" Jaz y Sadie se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron críticamente, pero Walt volteó y caminó junto a mí.

"Se encontró con un amigo, Grover? Eso creo, decidió ir a pasar el rato con él, o eso dijeron las chicas..." Me miró un poco dudoso y luego cambió el tema.

.

.

.

.

.

-

.

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo vi a Percy con una rubia bronceada y un moreno en muletas riendo...Lo raro era que estaban hablando en otro idioma....

.

.

.

.

Supongo que lo agregaré a la lista.

Junto con querer ser el ojo de Bast.

* * *

"Carter?, hola, solo...perdón, sé que invité, pero no había hablado con mis amigos en mucho, mucho tiempo" Me miro mordiéndose el labio inferior, fue después del centro comercial, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, no energía para Percy Jackson.

"No importa" Asintió nervioso y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero antes de entrar me volvió a interrumpir.

"Carter?Puedes decirme algo?-Asentí- ¿Porqué te caigo mal?" Me tense y finalmente voltee para verlo.

"Solo...eres raro" Era más que eso...pero no iba a decirlo, ¿lo más raro de eso? Se _rió_ , lo miré confundido y él me miro cómico.

"Ya me han dicho eso, pero, sé que lo soy, pero no haré ningún daño, ¿Podríamos superar eso? Y ser amigos??" Yo lo _MIRE_ ¿Ser amigos? Iba a decir que no, pero recordé a Sadie diciendo que podríamos ser amigos y luego lo miré, pensé que no había sido nada más que amigable y que a pesar de sus rarezas, era de hecho amigable, así que sonreí y lo miré felizmente.

"Claro" Su sonrisa valió la pena, porque me abrazó y luego se fue tarareando con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

....

.

.

.

Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por fa, díganme lo que piensan, tienen alguna sugerencia? O algo? No, sí?  
> En fin...me encantaría escuchar/leer sus comentarios!! ¿Les gustó cómo puse a Carter? ¿A Sadie?¿A Jaz? ¿A Walt?  
> Y he estado poniendo pistas sobre la ascendencia del Erebo de Percy  
> ¿Saben quién es??


End file.
